A través del espejo
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué ve realmente Dumbledore en el Espejo de Oesed? ¿Calcetines de lana o algo bien distinto? Ligero Albus/Grindewald. Spoilers de DH.


**Título**: A través del espejo.  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter.

**Personaje:** Albus Dumbledore, Albus/Grindewald.  
**Palabras**: 851  
**Notas:** Situado durante el primer libro, cuando Harry encuentra el espejo de Oesed. Spoilers de Las Reliquias de la muerte.

**A través del espejo**

Albus Dumbledore vio a su joven alumno desaparecer bajo su capa de invisibilidad y marcharse. Él sabía que Harry no volvería a buscar el espejo, y que si se lo volvía a encontrar estaría preparado para enfrentarse a él. Era un chico listo, mucho más que noble y fuerte de lo que había sido él a su edad, y desde luego mucho mejor persona de lo que Albus sería jamás. No hacía falta darse cuenta de que Harry Potter tenía más corazón que cabeza, algo que a él le habría venido muy bien en su juventud.

Albus dirigió su vista hacia el espejo, paseándola por el marco. Aquella inscripción era una tentación en la que ya se había perdido más de una vez. Y Harry, sin saberlo, con una pregunta nacida desde la inocencia de su edad, había reabierto una herida que a día de hoy aún no había cerrado y había plantado la semilla de la tentación de nuevo en su mente. ¿Qué veía él cuando se miraba en el espejo? _Me veo sosteniendo un par de calcetines de lana_. Eso había contestado él, sin pensárselo mucho (y la verdad, era cierto que todo el mundo le regalaba libros y que andaba escaso de calcetines); pero era una mentira evidente y Dumbledore sabía, lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón, que Harry acabaría por enterarse.

Albus avanzó, casi inconscientemente, hasta quedar frente al temido Espejo de Oesed. Se había prometido que no volvería a mirar, porque lo que él veía era demasiado doloroso. Pero siempre había sido débil, yo lo tenía allí, tan cerca, que era imposible resistirse. El corazón se le encogió cuando se vio reflejado en él; pero no con su aspecto actual, si no tal y como era de joven, justo tras salir del colegio, la época en la que debería haber sido más feliz y durante la cual todo fue mal.

Al principio estaba él sólo, pero de repente apareció su hermano Aberforth por detrás. Se colocó a su izquierda, palmeándole la espalda y sonriendo. Ya no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en la que su hermano le sonrió. Acto seguido apareció su padre, joven, fuerte y poderoso, con una ancha sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Estaba tal y como él le recordaba, justo antes de entrar en Azkaban. Tras su ingreso en prisión, su madre sólo le permitió ir a verle una vez, y la visita le hizo huir despavorido. En la celda en la que debería estar su padre había alguien, sí, pero casi no podía ser considerado un hombre. Y menos su padre. Albus se perdió en sus recuerdos, y no se dio cuenta de que ahora también estaba su madre, agarrada al brazo de su padre. Kendra estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero infinitamente más dichosa. La vida, y la enfermedad de su hermana, no habían hecho mella en aquel reflejo. Y entonces apareció ella, Arianna. Llegó corriendo, trotando como un potrillo, tal y como Aberforth y él muchas veces la llamaban. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de unos doce o trece años, y sujetaba orgullosa su varita. Así es como debería haber sido, una gran bruja orgullosa de serlo. Reía y daba vueltas alrededor de su familia, haciendo que miles de chispas de colores salieran de la punta de su varita y los rodearan. Finalmente se detuvo, colocándose entre Aberforth y él y agarrándoles a ambos de la mano. Albus se miró la suya, pero la encontró vacía y vieja, y se maldijo por volver a mirar en el espejo. Sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar, porque daba igual cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, cuántos años, cuántas noches sin dormir, cuántos problemas y cuántas peleas; su deseo era el mismo. Lo que más anhelaba su corazón no había cambiado desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Un joven rubio, atractivo y de porte elegante entró en la escena caminando. Su rostro, adornado con una sonrisa, destilaba autosuficiencia; pero también brillaba con picardía e inteligencia. Se detuvo al llegar a la altura de Albus, colocándose justo a su derecha, y cogió la mano que tenía libre. La sonrisa de ambos muchachos sonrieron al director desde el espejo, y entonces Albus dio gracias porque el espejo no le mostrara la realidad. No quería verse llorar por un deseo que su corazón anhelaba con tanta fuerza y desde hacía tanto tiempo que se ahogaba sólo de pensarlo; un deseo que tenía que haber desechado y que nunca pudo desterrar.

Albus alargó una mano y acarició el reflejo, rezando por poder reunirse con ellos a través el espejo. Pero la superficie, fría como el hielo, permaneció dura e intacta. Albus se dio la vuelta y el espejismo se desvaneció; pero cuando salía por la puerta el dolor en el fondo de su corazón seguía allí. Y allí permanecería, latente, hasta el fin.


End file.
